


Elephant In The Room

by ImVeryConfused



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, POV Alternating, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImVeryConfused/pseuds/ImVeryConfused
Summary: There is a far more sinister reason why Michael Groff no longer has sex with his wife.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyssss. This is my first ever fic and I'm really excited!!! As you read this you will realise that I am very disturbed....and I'm bad with grammar...and spelling...enough spoilers. You'll see my lovliesss.

He's downstairs. He downstairs. He's downstairs. 

The words continue run through my head like a mantra matching my thrusts into Aimee who was riding on me.

"-Hello? Tits!" She said momentarily tearing me away from my thoughts. 

"Yeah. I love your tits." I say automatically. Watching her plump breast jump up and down.

"Do you want to come on them?" She asks smiling. 

"Sure. let me just get this off." I say reaching down to remove my condom. I don't want to come on her breasts though. Why would she want to go through that humiliation? 

"Actually don't i got a rash last time." She say and I breathe out in relief. Thankfully she didn't see it as she repositioned herself on her hands and knees.

Thrusting into her from behind tore loud moans from her lips. Atleast she seemed to be enjoying it. I just could stop thinking about Him. It would be so bad if he caught us like this.

Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap. Slap.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded loudly in the room.

But suddenly I wasn't there anymore. I was in my parents room. On their bed. Him ontop of me. Stomach down on the bed i couldn't m-move. I couldn't scream. I couldn't even remember why he was punishing me all i knew was pain and-

"I'm gonna come. Are you gonna come?" Aimee moaned. Aimee. Aimee. I'm with Aimee. Fucking Aimee but i can't come. Not when he's so nearby. As she comes she moans loudly and i now that she will be expecting me to come soon too. Aimee. Tits. Wet. It's not working. 

Hopefully she won't notice if i "Mhaaa Ohhh!" fake it. I'm so ashamed u can't even look at her. Hopefully she never even realised...?

"Show me the condom." She demands.

"No way." I quickly say. But she grabbeds it out of my hands.

"Where's the spunk Adam?" She says holding it up and i feel my face heat up. I'm not a real man just as dad has always said. Real men can come. Real men can satisfy their girl. I look away from her awkwardly.


	2. All hell breaks loose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL ABUSE.

Regular POV

Pairing up with Otis Milburn gave Adam the chance to experience something he's done before. Visiting a friend’s house. Even though weren't technically friends. Though Adam knew that going to Otis' house was a big mistake. Firstly, because it had been a very awkward experience. Talking to a school mate's mum about erectile dysfunction wasn't exactly the highlight of his day. Far from it actually as Ms Milburn didn't know how wrong she was about Adam's inability to come. The second reason that Adam regrets going to Otis' house is because he is just about to miss his curfew. Despite the fact that the bus was delayed or that Adam sprinted all the way from the bus stop to his house, he was still running late.

Whilst outside the door he contemplates not going back for a second but where else would he go? Plucking up some courage, Adam fished out his keys from his pocket and opened the door as quietly as possibly. After entering and shutting the door as quietly as possible, Adam slowly crept towards the stair hoping to reach his room unnoticed. He planned to change his clothes and come down later as if he had been in the house for a long time. However, his mum's dog Madam had other ideas when she barked loudly alerting his parents of his arrival.

For a moment Adam's entire body freezes in a silent pray that his dad didn't hear.

"Adam!" Mr Groff's voice sounds from the fining room where he normally gets his work done.

'I am so fucked.' Adam thought as he approached his dad.

Mr Groff's back was facing his son but Adam didn't need to look at him to see the disappointment.

"Your 5 minutes past curfew."

"Sorry dad. Lost track of time." Adam says but knows better than to think that all is forgiven.

"Don't let it happen again." Mr Groff says calmly but it's all a facade. Mr Groff always put on his calm face whenever his wife was nearby

When Adam tried to walk away Mr Groff's voice calls out again. 

"You know the rules." He says.

Turning around Adam takes his phone from his pocket and drops it on the table in front of his dad somewhat defiantly. As he walks up the stairs he quickly regrets this action as he will definitely be punished for it later.

"You can have it back in the morning." Mr Groff say with the underlying message that he was going to visit Adam's room later.

Quickening his pace Adam launched himself into his room feeling nothing but absolute dread however his emotions shift to shock when he realises that he is not alone.

"Hello lover." Aimee says.

"Fuck!" Adam yells. "How did you get in? You've got to go." He says quickly. He knows exactly what she wants but he knows that he can't give it to her. Not today.

Though she doesn't listen. Pushing against the cupboard she slips her hand i to Adams trousers, gripping his length firmly. 

"Your hands a bit dry." He says trying to create an excuse for why he wasn't getting aroused. She removes her hand and licks it smearing it with saliva and carry on to stroke me.

'I feel disgusting.' Adam thinks, his mind unable to stop floating toward his father forcing himself on Adam like he will surely do tonight.

"Can you not even get hard now?" She asks with a look a disappointment on her face. A look Adam is very used to. He sees a bit of his dad in her eyes and the nausea increases. "Am i that bad?"

"Yes." Adam says without thinking, as his head was occupied thinking of Him. But when Adam looks down and sees Aimee's big sad eyes, he realised that i was her who spoke not Him.

"No. No. I meant no i got confused-" between you and his father..

"I don’t know why i bother." She says and Adam agrees with her.

'Why does she bother with me of all people?' He thinks.

Bending down she picks up her bag and walks toward the door.

"Leave through the window." Adam remind her but she's too angry to care as she storms out. Resting his back against the wardrobe and closing his eyes, Adam waited floo hell to break loose. 

"Good night Ms Groff. Goodnight head master Groff." She says before Adam hears the front door slam. He knew that this was not going to be a good night at all.

"What is wrong with you?" He whispers to himself.

"Adam, get down here now!" Mr Groff screams and Adam is almost tempted not to go down but he knows that it'll be much worse if he disobeyed Mr Groff.

Adam walks down the stair slowly not wanting to face him. He stops in the middle of the stair. Standing still in complete fear as his father marched towards him.

"Why the hell was Aimee Gibbs up there with l you?" He shouts from the bottom of the stairs and i have no answer.

"Michael don’t shout at him I’m sure there's a reasonable explanation." Mum says appearing from the kitchen. 

"Well boy?" He asks. "GO ON THEN!" He screams slamming his palm against the banister causing me and mum to both jump.

"A-Aimee was just-" He croaked out in a small voice. "S-She was just giving me some homework." He said lamely, eyes fixated on the red carpet. 

"I didn't raise a liar boy!" He said once again slamming down his palm against the banister showing Adam that he was very angry.

"D-Dad i'm so-sorry. She just sh-showed up." Adam said in a small voiced blinking back tears as they gathered in his eyes.

Without responding Michael let out a growl storming up the stairs to meet his son who had already frozen in fear.

"Michael he said he was sorry. Just leave him now. Please-" Ms Groff started.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DISCIPLINE MY SON MARLENE!" Michael growled grabbing Adam by his hoodie and dragging him up the stairs.

By the time the were i Adam's room with the door locked behind them Adam had already started begging.

"Pl-Please dad. I'm s-sorry." He said frantically as Mr Groff began to grab at his jacket pulling it off leaving Adam with a thin shirt under feeling terribly exposed. "I'm really sorry dad. Please. Please don't." Adam begged as his dad reached for the hem od his trousers. His belt was already undone and button opened from when Aimee had been here making it easy for Mr Groff to pull Adam's trousers down.

At this point Adam knew there was no point begging.

"Take off all your clothes Adam." Mr Groff said in his head teacher voice.

With shaky hands Adam complied lifting his shirt above his head, removing his shoes and taking off the trousers that were pooling around his legs. He then stood there in his underwear; hands clasped in front of himself blocking his father's view of his bulge.

At that point Mr Groff began to strip until he was completely naked, his large elephant dick dripping with precum.

"Onto your bed Adam." Mr Groff demanded and Adam slowly replied laying face down on his bed. 

The bed groaned in protest as Mr Groff climbed on towering over Adam. Slowly making a trail of kisses down his neck Mr Groff reached his hand down and pulled Adams boxers off.

"Stop please." Adam begged but he was ignored.

Mr Groff positioned his massive cock at Adam's hole and Adam completely tensed up.

"C-can i have some lube p-please?" Adam asked in a small voice, ashamed.

"You don’t deserve it." Mr Groff said causing Adam to tremble violently under him. Without lube the pain it would be excruciating. "However, i will give it to you today." Mr Groff leaned across to Adam's table collecting the lube he always left there and smearing some all over his penis.

Adam tensed up as he felt the massive appendage positioned at his entrance.

"H-hurrrrrts!" Adam cried quietly as the penis was slowly forced between his cheeks. He felt something tear due to the lack of preparation.

"Oh yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Mr Groff moaned as his penis was surrounded with warmth. " So so good." He moaned picking up the pace and sending rough erratic thrusts inti his son.

Adam's face was contorted in pain as he let out low moans of pain not wanting his mum to hear what was going on. Adam was sure that he was bleeding now.

"You’re. Such. A. Disappointment." Me Groff said punctuating each word with a painful thrust.

Tears ran down Adam face.

"You're mine ok? Not Aimee Gibb's. You're mine!" He whispered. "I'm cominggg." Mr Groff announced doing a final thrust into his son before reaching climax. 

He then collapsed on Adam's back breathing rapidly.

"That was nice. Good boy." He whispered next to Adam ear kissing his neck seeming not to notice Adam's tremors as he cried silently beneath him. 

Not long after Mr Groff fell asleep but Adam laid beneath him awake all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yh...Sorry.


	3. I wish i had a normal dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really wondering wheather or not to take this fic down but i got 4 kudos so i must be doing something right...or wrong.

"Adam so good." Aimee pants as Adam thrusts into her hard. Her back is pressed against the wall, legs hiked up above Adam's shoulders. Letting out another loud moan she shuts her eyes matching his thrusts, moving her hips wildly and Adam can already tell she's nearly at her end.

"Come for me." He whispers in her ear and suddenly she is unable to hold back anymore ad her body trembles with spasms of pleasure. "I'm coming too. Aimeee I'm gonna come. I'm gonna comeeee." Adam moans feeling the familiar pressure build up in his balls. A scream ripped from throat as he leaned back, euphoric.

"What's going on here!" A voice snapped causing Adam's eyes to blow wide open. At the door stood his Mr Groff. His eyes were blazing, face red and contorted in anger.

Unable to stop himself, Adam's hips thrust forward slamming his penis deep into Aimee he released his come into her. Though his pleasure was short lived as soon his father had thrown him down onto the floor. In an instant Mr Groff had removed all his clothes. Towering over his son. Penis throbbing and leaking with precum as he position his cock against Adam's hole. 

"Let's see is you can come for me." Mr Groff whispered before violently thrusting in causing Adam to scream loud.

__________

When Adam woke he was sweating all over.

'Just a dream.' Adam thought placing his hand against his chest trying to calm his rapid heart beat.

Getting up was a struggle for Adam. His dad had already left Adam's room but the signs of what had occurred the last night filled the room. Adam's clothes littering the floor. Blood staining the sheets. The pain. Viagra on Adam's drawer 'just in case' Mr Groff would always say. 

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed trying to ignore the shooting pain from his as, Adam began to stand. He quickly regretted doing so as the pain intensified. Taking a shaky first step he felt blood begin the roll down his pale leg causing him to flush with shame. Grabbing the white towel which his mum had neatly folded up on in his drawer, Adam put it around his waist and left his room quickly making his way to the bathroom to avoid seeing anyone. 

He turned on the water to the highest heat setting he stood under the stream. Reaching his fingers down to his backside slightly inserting his middle finger to clean out the dried blood and come. When he was finished Adam let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Only then did he let out a strangled gasp and sob before completely giving way to the tears. After 5 minutes his body was wracked completely with shaking as his tried unsuccessfully to silence his tears.

"Adam are you going to be done soon? I need a shower too." His mum's voice sounded from outside.

"J-just a minute mum." Adam said in the most normal voice he could muster.

Wrapping the towel around his waist Adam exited the bathroom walking bath to his room thinking that he had successfully avoided anyone until he saw his dad standing outside his door as if waiting for him. Under his dad's hungry gaze, Adam began to regret not dressing up in the bathroom. He felt terribly exposed, not knowing how to react as Mr Groff's eyes roamed hungrily up and down his chest.

"Adam, I... I apologise for shouting at you yesterday. It was incredibly out of character of me. I’ve just been under a lot of stress lately and i shouldn't have taken it out on you. Do you forgive me?" He asks still blocking Adam's entrance to his room.

Shocked into silence Adam didn’t reply. He just remained staring at Mr Groff until his mum came round the corner clearly the instigator of this conversation. Giving a pointed look to Adam she walked past them and entered the bathroom. After she had turned the shower on and Mr Groff was sure she could hear him, he leaned into Adam.

"You look like you've been crying again." He said sharply. "You need to stop acting like a baby or I'm going to started treating you like one Adam." He said reaching out to Adam's face.

This made Adam close his eyes tightly as if in anticipation for a blow. However, he only felt Mr Groff fingers as he slowly caressed his cheek. Opening his eyes slowly Mr Groff was able to see the confusion disgust and fear clearly in Adam's eyes. Letting out a small chuckle Mr Groff trailed his hand down Adam's face, down his bare chest to the towel on Adam's waist fingering the seam whilst staring into Adam's fearful eyes.

"You're mine." He said lowly leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on Adam's mouth. "Mine." He whispered before leaving.

As soon as his dad left Adam threw himself in his room with tears once again cascading down his face.

'I'm not his!' Adam thought wrapping his fingers around his hair strands. 'I have a girlfriend.'

Thinking back to his and Aimee's argument yesterday his distress heightened. 'I had a girlfriend.' Aimee was definitely going to break up with him after his incident so he would really belong to his dad's. Stifling a sob Adam walked towards his drawer and began to dress for school wincing in pain now and again. When he was done dressing Adam noticed the blue pills still on top of his drawer. They were the cause of much of his misery. Sometime allowing his dad to 'visit his room' twice in one day. He often thought about throwing them in the bin but he knew the consequences would be terrible.

However today, amidst his relationship issue, Adam realised that the little blue pills were the solution.

______________

In hindsight, taking Viagra may not have been a great idea. Sitting in the toilet stool with is large appendage pressing hard against his chest, Adam was sorely regretting his decision. After many failed attempts to stroke himself into completion, he had stumbled onto the worrying idea that he may not lose his erection for a while. The feeling of his underwear wrapped around his penis was enough to make Adam whimper but he stifled any noise coming out because he knows that outside the door sat Otis and Maeve neither of who Adam knew properly. 

Adam's POV

I'm so screwed. There gonna go tell everyone about what a massive hard on i have at school and i will never hear the end of it. Worse case is that dad will hear about it and I don't even want to think about what he will do when he finds out. 

"How's it looking?" Otis asks from behind the door. Thank God he's not run off to tell everyone about my little...big issue yet.

"Still large. Still...angry." I reply.

"Where did you even get the Viagra from?" Maeve asked.

"None of your business." I said quickly. It would be bad enough everyone finding out that i took 3 Viagra in school. Even worse if they found out that i stole it from my dad. I would be in such deep shit.

"Please don’t tell me you got it from your dad." She said and i suddenly felt cold. Shit.

"I didn't." I lied in a small voice. Otis must be loving this. Now he has so much dirt on me, everyone will quickly forget about his mum giving an aubergine a hand job and all anyone would be talking about is how the Groff men couldn't get hard.

"Why did you take it?" Otis asked and i could already see his smug face in my head.

"I don’t know." I lied picturing Aimee's disappointment when i was unable to put out. "I heard it gives you a good buzz. Maybe you should try it sometimes instead if being such a joy fucker." I snap. 

"He's having dick problems." Maeve says.

"Yeah what would you know Wiley?"

"Girls talk clod pole. Aimee said you can't come." She says shocking me into silence.

"It's too much pressure." I say after a pause.

"What is?" Otis asks

"Everyone knows I've got a giant penis."

"So, you wanted to make it bigger?" He says almost sarcastically.

"No. I just wanted it to get hard." 

"Why do you think it couldn't?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just can’t stop thinking about things when we’re shagging. What if I'm not good at this? What if I’m doing it wrong? What if she knows I’m doing it wrong?" I blurt out suddenly unable to stop myself as i have never talked to anyone else about my feelings like this. "What if my dad walks in? What if my dad walks in and it's right when I'm blowing my load and i can't stop and he sees my jizz face?" I say feeling some relief having finally admitted my greatest fear. "What if-" he wants to join in?

"-Yeah ok. No we get it." Otis interrupts and i am actually grateful he was able to stop my rambling or who knows what i may have admitted. "Sounds to me like you're experiencing some performance anxiety. Perhaps the mythology surrounding the size of your penis doesn't help things. It its interesting you mention your father." He says and i realised that i fucked up. I must have given too much away so he knows now. Shit. Dad's going to be so pissed off. He's going to fucking kill me.

"How does being the headmaster's son affect you?" He asks making my stomach swirl.

"It’s shit obviously."

"Go on." He says.

"Everyone's watching me all the time. Everyone's like 'there goes Adam Groff. Head masters son. His got a big massive elephants’ cock.' I've got feelings." I say feeling really exposed. "I guess i wish i could ne a normal kid. With a normal dick. And a normal dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Groff finds out about the flashing...and the Viagra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all loveeeee.
> 
> I actually remembered while writing this that i have an ex called Adam so every time i wrote Adam i remembered him🤮. 
> 
> I start writing everytime i get a COMMEMT! So thank you very much BlueEyedBeliever for giving my some motivation which i am very much lacking during this quarantine.
> 
> WARNING!!! SEXUAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE IN THE CHAPTER!!!
> 
> You have been warnedddd!

While flashing my penis to the entire school seemed like the right thing to do a couple of minutes ago, now I am not so sure. Dad is going to find out. I don't even want to think about what he is gonna do when he does find out. He'll be so pissed knowing that everyone has seen my body. It's not just something that he and Aimee can claim. I'm not his anymore. 

Taking a step up on the table I shout to get everyone's attention. I'm once again not so sure about my decision when i see everyone's attention on me. Aimee is sitting with her friends, looking at me with just as much as confusion as anyone else in the room. A part of me wants to get off this table and just run out. However, a larger part of me just wants to get this over with so i start speaking fast or else i know I'm going to chicken out. That's what he would have wanted.

"My name is Adam Groff. Headmaster Groff is my dad, which is weird because I'm quite shit at school." I say and am reminded of the countless speeches and punishment that i have endured because this. He can't fuck me smart. "And this is my dick." 

Normal POV

Shocked gasps fill the room. Every eye in the room is fixed on his penis. Some look in disgust and some in admiration though Adam didn't understand what they were envious about. He knew that having a big penis isn't a blessing but a curse. After feeling his father's tear into him causing him excruciating pain and him to bleed days after, he just didn't understand the desire to have a big penis anymore. 

"Yes, it is large. But I've done some googling and it is actually, just above average in terms of worldwide adult statistics. So yeah, that's me and that's my dick."

Among the surprised onlookers Adam spots someone staring but it was...different. A blush almost rises to his cheeks when he sees Eric Effiong staring with his eyes blown wide mouth open, almost salivating. Though he is distracted from this thought when he hears the clicks of cameras. When Adam pulls up his trousers Adam know that he is well and truly fucked.

_________

"Do you have any idea what you have done? I’ve had multiple parents threaten to take their children from this school. They were going to charge you with public indecency if i hadn’t intervened!" He said now raising his voice causing Adam to wince. "Detention for the rest of term."

"What? Dad-" 

"You hear me! Now get out. I can't even bare to look at you." He shouted.

__________

Adam hadn't been able to calm down all day. Sitting on the bed he began to feel deep regret at his actions. 

'Dad's gonna kill me.' He felt the tears well up in his eyes but not letting them fall as it would just make the situation worse if Mr Groff were to find him in here, crying like some girl. Letting out a deep breath, his only comfort was that his mum was downstairs so his dad would punish him too hard. Hopefully. 

Hearing the door open downstairs Adam tensed up even, wringing his fingers together to try calm himself back down. Hearing footstep up the stairs, Adam struggled to swallow as all the moisture left his mouth. Quickly standing up, Adam ran to the corner of his room farthest from the door clenching his fist by his side Adam tried to steel himself for his punishment. 

'You brought this on yourself.' He thought breathing heavily as the footsteps reached the landing, outside his room. 'No crying. Take it like a man.' He thought as the door creaked open only to reveal his mum.

"Adam honey I'm going to the market." She said smiling tightly but it didn't reach her eyes. Adam could tell she was knew what was going to happen.

"Don't go please." Adam begged letting a tear slip onto his cheek. Taking a step forward. As he did so, she took a step backwards making him stop moving. "Don't leave me with him." Adam said though this time it was quieter. Scared as if Mr Groff would jump out from behind her.

"I have to go Adam. We're out of bread." She said with a small laugh that anyone else would have seen as motherly, but Adam knew it for the cowardly laugh it was. She just didn't want to have to see happen.

"You know what he's gonna do to me mum." Adam said, his voice shaking. "He'll hurt me. I can't stay here."

"You must take you punishment Adam." She said, her false smile slipping and forming a serious expression. "Your father told me what you did at school. I've seen the pictures. I'm so embarrassed that my own son-" She cut off shaking her head. "I'm going to the market now Adam. I'll see you later." She said turning to walk out.

Fear welled up within Adam. Reaching out to grab his mum's hand Adam noticed his father's presence behind her causing Adam to back up into the corner of the room again.

Taking a step in and closing the door behind him Adam felt the tears begin to drop uncontrollably.

"D-dad. I'm s-s-sorry." Adam stuttered watching his dad slowly sit on his bed and pull out his phone from his pocket. Flicking through his phone, Mr Groff pulled up a picture of Adam standing on the school table, trousers pulled down to his knees. After staring it for a while he turned his phone to face his son.

"This picture of you is everywhere you know." He said with a falsely calm voice.

"I-i'm s-sorry." Adam said finding that it was the only thing he could say as the shame build up within him.

Turning the phone to look at the picture again, Mr Groff remained silent for a minute, leering at the photo and Adam could see his growing erection.

"Take you trousers and you pants down." He commanded throwing his phone to the side.

Without arguing, Adam began to slowly remove his belt and pulled his trousers down to his knees leaving him wear boxers only. He looked up at his dad to see an impatient look flash across his face so he quickly lowered his boxers too, looking anywhere but his father.

"Touch yourself." He ordered Adam who hesitated for a bit then reached down to grab his length in his hand. "Look at me while you are doing it." 

Adam lifted his eyes to his father's own pumping his cock into his hand.

"Spit on your hand." Mr Groff commanded.

Adam followed spitting on his hand and smearing it all over his dick and continuing to stroke himself. To his shame he felt himself begin to harden.

"Faster!" He shouted causing Adam to jump slightly.

The he began pumping faster producing lewd noises. Mr Groff leaned back unbuttoning his own trousers and slipping his hands into his pants, matching Adam's pace. 

" How does it feel?" He moaned.

"G-good." Adam stuttered knowing that any other answer would put him in more trouble.

Smiling Mr Groff reached for his phone with his spare hand opening the camera app and pointing his phone at his son. A flash of light drew Adam's attention causing Adam to look at his father in shock.

"What are you taking pictures for?" Adam asked starting to hide himself from the photos with his hands.

"Did i ask you to stop?" Mr Groff snapped.

"S-sorry." Adam said swallowing hard and continuing to stroke himself whilst sending nervous glances at the camera. What did Mr Groff have planned for those picture?

"On the fucking bed." Mr Groff said and Adam immediately followed laying in the middle of the bed with Mr Groff standing at the end of the bed. "Clothes off." He said adding a "NOW!" when Adam hesitated. 

Mr Groff's eyes were dilated with lust, letting out loud moans as his hand jerked up and down in his pants.

"You like me taking the photos don’t you?" Mr Groff taunted rhythmically clicking the button sending repeated flashes of light in Adam's direction. "That's why you showed your penis to the whole school isn’t it? You love the attention. But you don't have to worry about that now. I'll be giving you much more attention from now on so you don’t have to pull a stupid like that." 

"I'll n-never do anything like t-that again." Adam swore.

"Oh i know." Mr Groff said throwing his phone down on the bed and removing his hand from his pants. He then slowly slid out his belt from the loops watching Adam seize up with fear as he did so. 

"Not the belt dad please." Adam begged but Mr Groff was beyond reason at this point.

"Bend over the desk Adam." Mr Groff said in his headteacher voice.

"Dad please." Adam pleaded watching his dad fold over the leather belt in his hand and smack it in his palm once as if testing it would work.

"Don't. Make. Me. Repeat. Myself." Mr Groff gritted out slowly losing his patience.

As Adam stood his entire body began to tremble. Breathing in deeply, he bent over the table bracing himself for the first smack.

"You know why you are receiving this punishment yes?" Mr Groff said standing behind his son's naked body imperiously. 

"Because i flashed." Adam answered in a small voice, full of dread. Bringing back his arm Michael brought the belt against Adam's backside as hard as he could eliciting a muffled scream from Adam.

"And?" Mr Groff said bringing down the belt again painting another red strip.

"A-an-and emb-baarassing y-you." Adam gasped out shuddering with pain.

"Yes you fucking did." Smack "You embarrassed you fucking self as well." Smack. Smack. "After all me and your mother have done for you." Smack. Smack. Smack. "This is how you repay us?" Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack

Mr Groff was certainly getting into the rhythm of it now sending painful welts all over Adam's back, ass and thighs. He let out strangled cries at each connections, breathing heavily and fighting against tears because he knew it would be much worse if Mr Groff saw tears.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack. Smack.

The pain was so immense that Adam screamed loudly at each contact. Hot tears of pain rolled down his cheeks but he was quick to wipe them. His body was moving uncontrollably curling into himself and jerking around in order to dodge blows but this only made Mr Groff more angry.

"Stop moving boy!" Mr Groff demanded.

"B-But it huuuurtssss." Adam wailed descending into sobs. 

"STOP CRYING!" Mr Groff roared but Adam couldn't control himself, collapsing on the table and letting out anguished moans.

"That's it. I'm going to get the cane." Mr Groff concluded turning towards the door.

"Nonononnonono!" Adam begged pushing himself off the table crouching down to his knees. Mr Groff liked it when he submitted. "P-pl-please not the c-cane. I'll d-do a-an-anything. J-ju-st not the c-ca-cane."

"Anything?" Mr Groff said suggestively walking up to Adam and pulling his chin up so that they had eye contact.

Adam flushed with shame. He didn't want to have sex with his dad but remembering how torn up he was after his last encounter with the cane was enough to make him sick. He still had the scars.

"Y-yes." Adam said finally, regretting it almost as soon as he said it.

"Well then," Mr Groff said quickly pulling down his trousers. "Open you mouth." 

Adam could taste the bile building up but he complied regardless. The tip of his father's elephant cock grazed across his lips into his mouth. He tried not to think about the disgusting salty taste in as he ran his tongue over the slit earning him a low moan. Fingers wrapped in his hair pushing him forward, encouraging him to take more of the penis into his mouth. It was barely half way in yet Adam found that his mouth was stretch the furthest its possible. Fighting against his gag reflex, Adam took in more of the dick feeling anymore impatient push on his head. When Mr Groff thrust forward into his son's mouth, Adam began to splutter and raised his hands up to his father's hips to push him back slightly. Unperturbed, Mr Groff thrust his hips harder feeling his entire length engulfed by heat.

Throwing his head backwards, ignoring the screams of pain from his back and legs, Adam began to cough loudly. Not giving him much time to recover Mr Groff grabbed Adam by the hair pulling him against the wall and pinning him there. Placing his cock in Adam's mouth he gave another violent thrust planting Adam's nose against his pubic hair. Picking up the pace Mr Groff's erratic thrusts had Adam gasping for breath but he couldn't escape his father's hold.

"You have a mouth like a whore Adam." He moaned. "You'll certainly find a career if in sucking cock son. Better than your mum Adam." Mr Groff's moans grew more wanton alerting Adam that he was about to climax. Tears leaked out of Adam's eyes as Mr Groff shoved his cock deep into his son's throat letting out a cry of pleasure as he came.

Adam felt like he was drowning. No amount of coughing and spitting could help clear his airways. Taking in sharp breath Adam collapsed onto the ground. But suddenly it was all coming up again. All over the floor.

"Stop crying like a baby! You're not off the hook yet." Mr Groff said not caring that his son had just thrown up all of his lunch and come. He was still angry that Adam would even dare to bare himself in front of everyone. Walking over to Adam's drawers, Mr Groff pulled open the top drawer and pulled out some lube and some....where the hell was his Viagra?

"Adam, I'm going to ask you a question and i don't want any lies ok?" Mr Groff said eerily calm.

"Y-yes dad." Adam croaked out, wiping his lips finally having composed himself.

"Where are the pills that were in here?" He asked causing Adam's entire body to freeze up except his wobbly bottom lip.

"I-i moved them." Adam said truthfully not wanting to anger his father any further. 

"Go and get them now." He commanded.

Pained and shaking, Adam stood up limping past his father to his door which his coat hung. As he reached towards the pocket Adam contemplated lying. He could say he lost it. Binned it. Gave it to his friend. Anything but give it back to him. However, looking back at his fathers face and seeing his enraged expression too any thought of lying from Adam's mind. After retrieving the packet and handing it to his dad, Adam immediately braced himself.

"Where the hell are the rest?" Mr Groff asked loudly, anger brewing.

"I took 'em." Adam mumbled.

It was either too quiet for Mr Groff to hear or he couldn't believe what he was hearing judging by the loud "WHAT?" that he released.

"I used t-three of them." Adam repeated shakily. He should have expected the blow. The fist that was planted in his stomach knock the air out of him and sent him sprawling to the floor. Soon after a storm of blows and kicks rained down on Adam who was attempting to curl himself into ball.

"You stupid fucker." Mr Groff spat grabbing Adam's hair and throwing him on the bed. 

"I-im-" Adam started.

"Yes i know you're /sorry/." He mimicked throwing 2 pills in his mouth and stripping down his clothes quickly. "When are you going to fucking learn Adam?" He said towering over him.

Tempted to apologise again, Adam stopped himself.

"You're loving this aren’t you?" Mr Groff said grabbing Adam's dick which stood to his complete humiliation stood erect against his stomach. This was the first time he was reacting this way. "We'll you are going to love this even more son." Mr Groff said positioning his dry dick at Adam's unprepared entrance.

Adam didn't even have time to beg before Mr Groff's penis was shoved in.

____________

Waking up the morning after was always the worst part for Adam. His body ached with bruises and welts from yesterday's adventure. Come had dried into his hair acting as a glue and causing his locks to stick to his pillow. Standing up and grabbing a change of clothes Adam made his way to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he regretted it straight after. His eyes were puffy and red from all the crying and his eye was slightly swollen from the beating. He certainly looked as good as he felt.

____________

"Mum has dad left?" I asked in a small croaky voice, throat still sore from yesterday.

"Your dad has gone into work early today." Mum said in her usual happy way though I could tell she was avoiding looking at me. "Come eat breakfast. I've made you a sandwich."

I hate that she can act so normal know what he does to me.

"Mum." I said with a voice full of tears causing her to reluctantly look up at me. "Why did you leave me with him?" I said not particularly angrily more...disappointed.

"I had to go fetch some bread sweetheart. How else would i make you breakfast?" She asked still pretending but i could see the guilt in her eyes. Even if she suspected that he hurt me, after seeing my face should know now.

"I don't want a fucking sandwich mum!" I snapped, unable to tolerate her bullshit act anymore. "I want you to protect me from him. Not pretend that you can't see it every time he hurts me."

"You were certainly asking for it Adam. What else are we supposed to do when you go outside and disgrace us like that?" She asked angrily.

"Fucking around me then! Take my phone. Send me to bed with no dinner. Do anything but what he does to me." I shouted letting tears fall on my cheeks. But she didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Adam Michael Groff, i do not want to hear you spinning such false accusations against your father again. Considering what you did, your father let you of quite nicely so eat your bloody sandwich and get to school!" She screamed as she stormed out the kitchen, into her room and slamming the door behind her leaving me alone i the kitchen. 

Let me off quite nicely? I thought as i left the house leaving the uneaten sandwich behind in the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I eat Kudos and Comments.
> 
> FEED MEEEE!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!!!!


End file.
